Massacre of Dilodian
The Massacre of Dilodian, was seen as the greatest atrocity of the Earth Empire, since it's formation. It was lead by Barnard A and Zaenbredon, with many other member planets supporting it. The massacre lasted 21 days, and wiped out a predicted 80% to 90% of the native population of Hurums living on Dilodian. It occurred in 2243. Prelude For interest of the Earth Empire the representatives of Barnard A and Zaenbredon believed that in 2240 a planet should be dedicated to that of production of farming products, seeing as the empire was going through a famine period from 2235 to 2256. Due to the desire of both worlds wanting the system in question to have a habitable environment, due to not wanting protected biomes due to less production, with a greater drain on resources, they scouted pre-warp worlds for farming production compared to that of Earth, by a huge margin Dilodan was the selected planet, even though the pre-warp species Hurums who were the prime species on the planet lived there, they were seen by both worlds as expendable. Discussions in the Earth Empire Senate began about the plan was carried out, yet rejected within less than an hour by all other members, even though some were sympathetic to the cause. As a result discussions between both worlds began, and both planets increased their military budgets as to prepare for the invasion, mainly upon Martian Tripods. By 2242 both planets had a huge amount of tripods, and were building missiles to fire at the planet which would carry the tripods and operators in. As to have the most efficient soldiers for the selected 3 years both worlds were changing genetics as to have the most logical and intelligent soldiers to control the tripods, unlike the regular tripod riders. In March 2243, there were 6,000 tripods which were functional, as well as 8,000 soldiers prepared for the invasion and massacre. On March 31st the day before the invasion ships were sent into the system, with 2,000 cylinders carrying 3 tripods each and 4 soldiers. The plan was that the fourth solider would focus upon communications and sending status reports to the ships above, whilst the other three prepare the tripods for attack. War Begins At dawn on a country of Dilodan, what appeared to be an asteroid landed in the middle of their capital city, destroying hundreds of buildings, before coming to rest at a city park. Within 3 hours the plan was that the asteroid would crack open 3 holes for the tripods to climb out off, and begin the mass murder of 8 billion innocent lives on the planet. The authorities on Dilodan sent in the police and army to the asteroid, which was 550 metres long, as were all asteroids used. During the time of mass panic, a huge crowd of a predicted million people gathered around the asteroid behind the forces. Two hours after it's crash, the crew in the asteroid were for the fast time able to see outside the asteroid, using hidden cameras. To keep the people around the asteroid for the slaughter, the crew opened a disguised crack in the asteroid which released some of the gas that had built up during the crash and preparation of the tripods. As a result more people joined the vast crowds surrounding the asteroids, the whole city was apparently straining for a glimpse of the rock, which was hard now the city was under lockdown. After two hours and fifty nine minuets the tripods were for a second de-activated, as were all other devices, with a shield around them as an EMP was sent out to disable electronic devices, the city was sent into darkness. Less than a minute after the panic the hatches at the top of the asteroid were opened, releasing huge amounts of gas. The Martian Tripods slowly arose from the asteroid, begging to target the Hurums. After preparing their weaponry they started to fire their heat rays at the population, the military around them was mostly useless with an EMP blocking them from working. The tripods targeted the fleeing crowds, whilst all military personal, realising that many of their machines wouldn't work in an act of sacrifice, left their weapons stood in front of the tripods, as to give some time for the fleeing crowds. Once killed and the operating machines destroyed, the tripods moved from the asteroid and started to walk across the city, obliterating buildings and incinerating people. At this time in another country the second asteroid landed.